The invention relates to a foil stretching plant to be used for the stretching of films or foils of synthetic polymers of various chemical compositions, resulting in final products having a broad range of properties.
To date it has been the practice to adapt the manufacturing process, and in particular the stretching of foils to the properties of the final product and to optimize the process parameters accordingly.
It is an object of the invention, by reconstruction of the entire plant, to employ for the stretching of films having totally different properties, e.g. in respect of polymer, thickness, stretching or strength stretching apparatus, which had previously for example been used for the manufacture of a film of defined properties.
These final properties are determined by process parameters prevailing during stretching, such as degree of stretching, stretching temperature, withdrawal rate etc. Foils exist which can be processed more effectively after stretching over a short gap and those which are rather obtained by long gap stretching.
The present day foil market demands a multitude of optimized products. Machines for producing those products must be capable of being employed in a variety of manners.